Perfected Vengeance
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Slightly AU. Eric Bischoff has found the perfect weapon against his Co - Commisioner Mick Foley. Now Mick and allies must try to save another from that vengeful act. And prevent Eric from using it again.
1. Prologue

Perfected Vengeance

RAW inspired me in more ways than one.  
  
TITLE: Perfected Vengeance Prologue/?   
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16   
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, FYouWWF@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR  
SPOILERS (PLEASE READ!): Set through 12/4/03 RAW, but slightly AU. Both rosters combined and Bischoff and Foley are Co - Commissioners rather than GMs. Some character deaths as well. Goldberg is still World Champion but is Eric's hired gun.  
SUMMARY: Eric Bischoff has found the perfect weapon against his Co - Commissioner, Mick Foley. Now Mick and allies including an old boss must save another from Eric's actions. And prevent Eric from cruelly using this weapon against anyone else. *Characters include Mick Foley, Eric Bischoff, Lita, Jericho, Trish, Christian, Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar, Kevin Nash, Debra, and others to be named later (With Mentions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Willow Rosenberg, Anya, Xander Harris, Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles) *  
DISCLAIMER: Vincent K. McMahon owns all of wrestling. Joss Whedon owns any Buffy characters that appear/are mentioned in the story.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, Peja, Heather, anybody else please ask.  
  
_Perfected Vengeance  
  
Prologue.  
  
_Eric Bischoff stormed into his office at Titan towers fuming. Once again his Co - Commissioner Mick Foley, had foiled his plans. Eric was getting sick of it. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a magical tome. One plus about having an office at Titan Towers was that he could plan most anything without anybody looking. This particular situation called for the utmost privacy.  
  
He flipped through the pages of the book in disgust. Most of the spells he had resulted in mutilation of some form or another or were easily reversible. Eric had already decided that going after Foley physically wasn't even worth the energy. The guy was nearly impervious to physical pain. Most of the rest of his magic could easily be reversible and he wanted whatever damage he did to Foley to be permanent.  
  
He could hire a Vengeance Demon, but their magic could occasionally be reversed and often the memory of making the wish went way, as though it had never been made in the first place. No, Bischoff wanted both to remember _and _enjoy whatever he did to Foley.  
  
'_Wait a second, what is this?' _he wondered, flipping back to a page that caught his eye. He started grinning as he looked at the spell and it's ingredients. It wasn't reversible and though it was beyond his capabilities, he knew of a guy who would be willing to perform it for a costly penny. It would be worth it just to enjoy the look on Mick Foley's face when he realized what Eric had done. Now the only question was: _Who to target for the spell?_  
  
A knock on the door forced him to quickly hide the tome, before allowing the mail boy to enter and deliver his office mail. As the guy did so, Eric looked out at one of the memorial posters that lined the walls of Titan Towers. It had been over three years since the massive tragic events of Halloween 2000. The single most horrific night in Pro Wrestling. Ironic that the WWF was still standing when it was expected to fall and WCW and ECW expected to stand atop of the pro wrestling landscape.  
  
As Eric looked at the memorial poster across from his office, an answer to Eric's question suddenly surfaced. IT would absolutely devastate Foley.  
  
If Eric couldn't physically hurt Foley, then he would hit the bastard where it hurt emotionally. It would also afford Eric the pleasure of a double revenge.  
  
'_This is really **too **perfect,' _Eric thought.  
  
The mail boy left without noticing the malevolent smile that engulfed Eric Bischoff's face.  
  
More on what Eric's going to do will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One: Countdown to Armageddon

I call a certain announcement at RAW tonight perfect timing :-D

1. TITLE: Perfected Vengeance Chapter One/?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: , ,  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR  
SPOILERS (PLEASE READ!): Set through 12/4/03 RAW, but slightly AU. Both rosters combined and Bischoff and Foley are Co - Commissioners rather than GMs. Some character deaths as well. Goldberg is still World Champion but is Eric's hired gun.  
SUMMARY: Eric Bischoff has found the perfect weapon against his Co - Commissioner, Mick Foley. Now Mick and allies including an old boss must save another from Eric's actions. And prevent Eric from cruelly using this weapon against anyone else. Characters include Mick Foley, Eric Bischoff, Lita, Jericho, Trish, Christian, Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar, Kevin Nash, Debra, and others to be named later (With Mentions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Willow Rosenberg, Anya, Xander Harris, Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles)  
DISCLAIMER: Vincent K. McMahon owns all of wrestling. Joss Whedon owns any Buffy characters that appear/are mentioned in the story.  
DISTRIBUTION: , Peja, Heather, anybody else please ask.

_Perfected Vengeance._

_Chapter One_

_Countdown to Armageddon_

"You can't do this to us Mick!" Trish Stratus cried out.

Mick Foley looked at Trish and her friend Lita with a look of regret in his eyes. "Sorry, ladies, this was Jericho's favor that he called in. Nothing I can do about it. It'll be you two against Jericho and Christian in the first battle of the sexes intergender tag match at Armageddon. Jericho's favor also included Eric Bischoff as the special referee."

"WHAT?!" both women exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. That was part of Jericho's favor. I can be on the sidelines as a special enforcer, but I can't change Eric as ref," Mick responded looking remorseful at the predicament the two Divas wee facing, "If it helps, I've made it the Main Event,"

"Oh yeah, stroke those asses egos some more. Not our faults those Canadian pigs made that bet," Trish muttered.

"So we pay them back by trying to help Bubba and Spike turn them into bacon and we're the ones getting sent to the slaughterhouse," Lita sighed sullenly.

Both Divas grumbled their thanks to the WWF Co - Commissioner and walked out of the office that the former King of Hardcore had staked out for the night.

The expressions of the two Divas remained grim as they stalked down the hallway towards their lockerroom; as the two ladies entered, they shot questioning glances toward their friend and fellow Diva, Stacy Keibler.

"I've checked; no cameras," the leggy blonde remarked, as Trish closed the door and locked it.

With that, Lita and Trish collapsed into giggles as they joined their friend on the couch in the lockerroom.

"Oh God, that was hilarious," Lita started trying to both breath and speak between giggles. "Mick looked so serious when he was giving us the 'bad news.' I'd have felt sorry for him if he wasn't in on this."

"That's nothing compared to what Eric's face is going to look like at Armageddon," Trish added, glee on her face, "can you just imagine the sheer terror he's going to have when all four of us kick his ass instead of fighting each other?"

'And from the sounds of it, Mick might join in on the fun," Stacy put her two cents in, "and I thought Vengeance was in July?"

Trish snorted, "Look who's talking Ms. 100 year old Ex - Vengeance demon. You're the one that suggested the plan in the first place."

Stacy made a face. "Least your moms aren't 2,000 year old Vengeance Demons that happen to work for the same company you do, " the leggy blonde replied.

Trish and Lita grimaced

"And we're sorry for you Stace," Lita said sighing, "having Sable back probably hurts you more than all of the rest of us combined."

Stacy made another grimace.

"It'd been worse if she'd actually came out and said she was my mother, so I'll deal." Stacy knew that though Trish and Lita were very understanding of the supernatural aspects of her origins, they could never understand her mother. They could never understand why Sable would turn her back on her daughter, especially after the mess with Test during the summer. Nor could Stacy's two friends understand why after a hundred years, Stacy could give up her Vengeance powers, throw away her immortality, and risk possible backlash from her Mother and her former associates.

But then again, Stacy never understood her mother and vice versa, so it all balanced out.

Her reverie was broken by a knock at the door.

"Hey, y'all decent?" A southern voice called out from the otherside of it.

Lita went to unlock the door. "Yes, Jeff, you can come in," Lita responded, letting Cruiserweight Champion Jeff Hardy and his tag partner for the night, Kevin Nash into the three ladies lockerroom.

"Damn, I thought we'd get to see something," Nash commented the tall blonde, using a tone that the three Divas had come to know as a joking manner.

Jeff rolled his eyes and moved over to the couch, where his girlfriend Stacy, was.

"We can talk freely," Trish said, "there's no cameras."

"Bischoff buy it?" Nash asked.

"From what Mick could say, yeah, Eric bought it," Lita replied, "Chris managed to get Eric to agree to ref the match at Armageddon."

"Good," Nash said, twisting a nasty smile on his face.

"That'll be a sight to see, Eric caught in a trap of his own making."

All five people in the room laughed at the thought of what they had planned for one of their bosses at the December Pay - Per - View in less than a week's time.

None of them had a clue of what Eric was really up to that by the end of that night would topped the trap that they would spring for him. Nor could they prevent the pain Eric was about to cause.

Feedback is appreciated.

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


	3. Chapter Two: Disturbing Visions

TITLE: Perfected Vengeance Prologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR  
SPOILERS (PLEASE READ!): Set through 12/4/03 RAW, but slightly AU. Both rosters combined and Bischoff and Foley are Co - Commissioners rather than GMs. Some character deaths as well. Goldberg is still World Champion but is Eric's hired gun.  
SUMMARY: Eric Bischoff has found the perfect weapon against his Co - Commissioner, Mick Foley. Now Mick and allies including an old boss must save another from Eric's actions. And prevent Eric from cruelly using this weapon against anyone else. Characters include Mick Foley, Eric Bischoff, Lita, Jericho, Trish, Christian, Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar, Kevin Nash, Debra, and others to be named later (With Mentions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Willow Rosenberg, Anya, Xander Harris, Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles)  
DISCLAIMER: Vincent K. McMahon owns all of wrestling. Joss Whedon owns any Buffy characters that appear/are mentioned in the story.  
DISTRIBUTION: Peja, anybody else please ask.

_Chapter Two_

_Disturbing Visions_

Stacy Keibler shot up in bed with a start. She tried to think about what woke her up but it was like a half forgotten dream that faded quickly in the morning light. The former Vengeance Demon knew _something_ had startled into awareness, but she could not pin it down.

Careful not to awaken her love, Stacy climbed out of bed and moved silently to the window. She did not know what had woken her like she had, but she knew it had to be something big. As a Vengeance Demon, she used to get brief flashes of the future; a hint of her victims' fates. As a human, she no longer had visions of the future, but on occasion she would get feelings a sense of something about to happen. That sense is what woke her up tonight.

Sighing, Stacy looked over to where Jeff Hardy was sleeping. She could scarcely imagine when she was still a Vengeance Demon that her life would turn out the way it had. Prior to turning mortal she wreaked vengeance on all she met under the watchful eye of her mother, Sable. When her mother was unable to get back into wrestling for a while, Anastacia, as her former brethren called her, went into WCW to practice Vengeance just like the rest of her older in other places. She wasn't as comfortable with causing others pain as the other were, but she ignored the voice in her head saying it was not right, chalking her feelings to youth and inexperience figuring they would change in time.

Then came the horrific WWF tragedy on Halloween Night in 2000, that most figured signaled the end of the World Wrestling Federation. Instead ECW and WCW fell and the WWF somehow managed to remain standing in the aftermath. No one ever found out what exactly caused the blaze that consumed almost sixty wrestlers and crew, including Shane and Stephanie McMahon, her husband Hunter, and several other big name WWF Superstars, but it broke something in Stacy. The simultaneous and sudden death and pain of so many people in one concentrated area proved to be too overwhelming for the young Vengeance Demon. She became lost and adrift, seldom using her powers and becoming used by one man after another. No one, not even her mother came to help her out, even when she was abused by Test when WWF assimilated WCW and ECW, made worse by Eric Bischoff being made commissioner by an increasingly mentally unstable Vince McMahon.

Then came Jeff Hardy. Sweet lovable Jeff. He went out and helped her when nobody else gave a damn about her and saved her from Test (with some help from Mick Foley who by then had been named Eric's Co - Commissioner by Linda McMahon). Somehow he was able to teach her to love, truly love for the first time in her life. She was surprised by how good it made her feel. It was enough to where after a couple of more wishes she destroyed her power center and willingly chose to become mortal.

That was when her mother came back into her life. The mother who had never understood her. The mother who could not understand why Stacy would choose to lead a mortal existence over an eternity of wreaking havoc on mortals.

The mother that also happened to be the world famous Sable.

Very few people knew the connection between the two blondes and Stacy doubted that her mother shared it with anybody in Eric's group. She didn't even think Sable ever told Eric himself. The co - Commissioner probably had no clue that Stacy and Sable were related. Still, she knew that it was always a possibility that the wrong people would find out her secrets. It was enough to put her on edge half the time.

"Stacy?"

Stacy turned around to find Jeff Hardy standing behind her, clad in his boxers and a green robe that the former demon knew Lita had given the rainbow colored man last year. The fact that she could note that without jealousy still amazed Stacy. Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed when Jeff came and put his arms around her petite waist, repeating her name as he did so.

"Huh?" she finally responded.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"No," Stacy replied, "not really."

"Stacy.." He pressed unconvinced.

"It was just a dream," Stacy admitted, then waved off his concern. "I don't even remember it now."

"Honey, the last time you had a dream that made you this wound up, an entire town disappeared off the face of the earth."

Stacy made a face at her boyfriend, not liking to be reminded of the period of dreams that ultimately foretold of the closing of the California Hellmouth and the destruction of the town of Sunnydale. On the other hand, it was the event that ultimately led to her giving up her powers, so perhaps there was an upside to bad events sometimes.

"Well, for the record, I'm pretty sure it was not a vision of the future," she told her beau. "So there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Jeff thought about pressing the issue, for clearly the dream rattled Stacy more than she cared to admit. However if she was convinced that there was nothing more than a dream, then he was not going to push it.

"Okay, for now," Jeff told his girlfriend, "but if you have anymore of those dreams - "

"I'll tell you. I promise," the tall blonde swore. "Let's go to bed."

"Just bed?" Jeff asked, "I thought we needed sleep for the PPV tomorrow?"

"Well, I thought we could do something more fun than sleep," Stacy said a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Why you," Jeff told her as he chased his giggling girlfriend back to their bed.

Their giggles were soon drowned out by the sound of their lovemaking.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Hundreds of miles away from the two lovebirds, Eric Bischoff was also wide awake. Like Jeff and Stacy, he too was about to get what he wanted. However, that was where the similarities ended. He was there for one thing only: Revenge.

"You want to tell us what we're doing out here in the middle of the fucking dead of winter?" Randy Orton asked.

"Quit complaining and keep looking," Eric snapped back at the youngest of the group there. It wasn't the first time the third generation wrestler had complained about being out there in the cold and it probably would not be the last if they did not get what they came for soon. He kept his eyes fixed on what he was looking for. Sable walked close to him.

"Mind telling me _now _why we're in a cemetery?" she whispered in his ear. Her voice was neither one of anger nor complaint, but of simple curiosity.

Eric simply smiled. He knew exactly what Sable was, and while he could not understand the connection between her and Stacy Keibler, he knew there was something there between the two blondes. He went out of his way to keep on her good side, knowing what she was capable of if he crossed her.

"Found it," Chimed the gruff voice of the WWF Champion Bill Goldberg.

Eric looked at the stone in the ground the World Champion was pointing at. Sure enough it was what they had been looking for.

"Good, start digging," Eric instructed Orton, Goldberg, and the third member of their goon squad, Nathan Jones.

"Hey where's Heyman and Lesnar?" Randy grunted, "shouldn't they be helping with this?"

"Because for all of his bravado, Heyman's basically a wimp," Sable snorted. Eric could not help but agree with that assessment. Truth be told, Eric had opted not to tell Heyman what was going on. For all of the man's sadistic and vindictive nature, Paul Heyman was a very religious person. Eric had the gut feeling that this magical plan would not go over well with the former ECW owner. Best to keep the number of people who knew to those Eric was sure would willingly go along with it rather than have somebody tell Foley at the last minute and see Eric's revenge go up in smoke. Considering that Foley had Kane as an ally, that might well be literally.

So he made sure to be careful with his selections for this raiding party of sorts. Sable for obvious reasons that had both to do with her supernatural state and her own sadistic tendencies. Orton, as the current Intercontinental Champion proclaimed himself the "Legend Killer" so this would pique his interest if he would stop whining about the process of going about it. Goldberg, Eric knew would have a personal stake in this as many painted him as a pale imitation to what the WWF had to offer, even after Goldberg had become the company's champion. With Nash's shocking decision to side with Foley, Goldberg made a more than adequate replacement as Bischoff's right hand man. Jones was a grunt who simply did what he was told and nothing more. As much as Brock Lesnar would have helped matters, nine times out of ten he was attached to Heyman, and Eric did not want to risk Heyman finding out and possibly going to Foley.

Hence why they were at a Cemetery 24 hours before the Armageddon PPV. The closer to the time of the PPV that everything was done, the less of a chance of somebody finding out about it that should not have and putting a stop to it at the last minute. If he wanted revenge on Foley, this plan had to go off without a hitch.

It took about an hour before one of the men digging hit something solid. It took another half - hour to dig what they were looking for out of the hole dug. Finally the mahogany casket was raised from it's berth. Eric opened it's lid.

"Yeech!" Orton said, disgusted, "That's just gross."

Ignoring the young man's revulsion, Eric turned to the mysterious shaman that had accompanied them.

"Well?"

"It will be difficult," the Shaman said, looking at the ghoulish sight before them. "But not impossible. I can do it for a rather substantial fee."

"Money's not an object in this case," Eric told him. "I want it done and I want it done as fast as possible."

"I believe," the mystic said, "that can be arranged."

"Fine," Eric barked out, "let's get this crate of bones out of here!"

"What about you know, the bugs in there?" Randy asked pointing to the maggots still consuming what was left of the prize Eric wanted.

"And they used to call McMahon's dead daughter a whiny bitch," Sable muttered underneath her breath.

The Shaman seemed unfazed.

"The insects will be destroyed when the spell is cast. However if they bother you that much," with that, the Shaman uttered a few words nobody except for maybe Sable could understand. Instantly the maggots and various other things crawling about in the wooden container disappeared.

"Is that more to your liking young man?" the Shaman asked.

If anything, Orton wrinkled his nose up even further. "I think I liked the view with the bugs better."

"Can it Orton," Bischoff snapped out. He then turned to the Shaman. "It's perfect. At least I won't have to explain bugs or clean them out of the plane."

With that Eric himself slammed the coffin that had just been unearthed shut.

"There it's covered," he told Orton, "now let's get the hell out of here."

"Next stop, Florida."


End file.
